The Great Outdoors Part 2
Part two of the five part premiere of Outdoor Patrol Summary Chase, Rocky, and Skye have arrived at Veronica's home, and Chase get's a really big surprise, and the three also meet Veronica's brave wolf pup, Cliffjumper. Plot Chase, Skye, and Rocky check out of the hotel, get in their vehicles, and drive to Veronica's cabin. "Are you sure we're going the right way" Skye asked. "Don't worry, the map says we're going the right way", Chase said. Chase, Rocky, and Skye drive up to a log cabin and park their vehicles next to an ATV similar to Ryder's. "Are you sure this is the place", Rocky asked. "Don't worry, this is the place", Chase said. Chase looked around and noticed a snowflake fall on his muzzle. "Wow, it's snowing, and in the middle of July", Skye said. "I think I know exactly what's causing it", Chase said. Chase looked around and saw his older sister Elsa on top of a rock making it snow. "Elsa, is that you", Chase asked. "Yes Chase, it is me", Elsa said. Chase ran up to Elsa and the two nuzzled. 'Wow, look at them", Rocky said. "I guess that's what happens when a brother and a sister bond for the first time in forever", Skye said. Skye walked to get her camera, but bumped into a pair of boots, which belonged to Veronica. "Please don't hurt me", Skye said. "I wouldn't hurt a single living creature, especially one as cute as you", Veronica said. Veronica hugged Skye and kissed her left ear, leaving lipstick on it. "You must be the three pups Ryder sent for me", Veronica said. "Yes, I'm Chase, and these two are Rocky and Skye", Chase said. "Well you should meet the pup I've got", Veronica said. "Yeah", the pups said. Veronica walked over to her wolf pup, known as Cliffjumper. "Hey Cliffjumper, the pups from Adventure Bay are here", Veronica said. "Alright, let's meet em'", Cliffjumper said. Veronica and Cliffjumper walked over to the pups and Cliffjumper smiled. "Wow, that's a great dog you've got", Chase said. "He's not a dog, he's a wolf", Veronica said. Chase was shocked when he heard the news, Skye and Rocky were frightened, but Elsa swooned over Cliffjumper. "I can't believe he's a wolf", Elsa said. "I'll tell you more about myself during dinner", Cliffjumper said. (Badge Scene Change: Elsa's Badge) Veronica and the pups were sitting down listening to how Cliffjumper saved a family of red foxes from a hunter. "Belive me, it wasn't easy, I had to fight her dog also", Cliffjumper said. "I think you're very heroic", Elsa said. The clock struck 8:00 and Skye yawned. "We'd better get ready for bed", Veronica said. "Follow us to your rooms", Cliffjumper said. (Badge Scene Change: Cliffjumper's Badge) Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Elsa followed Veronica and Cliffjumper to the hallway. "This is goanna be Chase and Elsa's room, and you two can sleep in this one across the hall", Veronica said. "I just might be able to like this place", Elsa said. Skye got out of her bed and walked over to Veronica's room to ask a question. "Are we going to begin tomorrow", Skye asked. "We sure are", Veronica said as she took her jacket off. Skye went back to bed for the day of training tomorrow. To Be Continued Category:Episodes Category:Parts